killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Instinct Mode
Instinct Mode is a new move introduced in the 2013 game, Killer Instinct. It is a special move that causes the user to become infused with energy to enhance their abilities. All combatants can do this. http://www.gamespot.com/killer-instinct/videos/killer-instinct-stage-demo-at-evo-2013-6411472/ Execution A special orange bar is located under the combatant's health bar. It will build through taking damage and through successful Combo Breakers. Once it's full a combatant can activate it by pressing heavy punch+heavy kick, while in a neutral state or in the middle of a combo canceling it. If used to cancel a combo, it resets the Knockdown Value Gauge to 0 allowing the combatant to stack even more damage to their combo. It can also cancel an Ultra Combo to extend the Ultra Combo even further into another Ultra Combo. Each instinct mode is different for each character and gives them a unique mechanic, property or new move while their instinct is active: Jago: Will gradually recover his current life bar by advancing and attacking. As well as increasing the speed of recovery on potential damage and a +4 frame advantage on all attacks. After the update Jago can regenerate his health by hitting the opponent with Endokuken, however, he fires two Endokukens instead of one. Sabrewulf: Chip damage and overall damage increases. After the update Sabrewulf recieved a mechanic known as the Feral Cancel, which can cancel any grounded move and return his to a neutral stance. Glacius: Gains 5 hits of Armor with 3 seconds recharge each, which can allow him to go through the first hit of certain moves. Thunder: His dash turns Thunder into a flock of birds, giving him an invincible dash which increases his dash speed and range as well as giving him the ability to dash through his opponent. He can also cancel his dash with an attack. Sadira: Can create a webbing that traps opponents with the instinct buttons and the ability to jump cancel. Orchid: Summons Firecats as an assist with the instinct buttons coming from the opposite side she is facing. Spinal: Immediately summons 5 skulls (for his curse mechanic) and regenerates one every 2 seconds for as long as Spinal has instinct active. Fulgore: Fulgore gains tics for his Reactor Gauge. If the gauge is full, Fulgore can spend it all to use a special Shadow Move where he fires a massive laser at his opponent also known as the Devastation Beam. After the the update, Fulgore's Reactor Gauge now gains tics at full speed. TJ Combo: Combo gains a speed boost, allowing him to have a huge frame advantage on all attacks. If TJ is knocked out with a full Instinct gauge, he gets up with some health restored and punches the ground, emiting a shockwave that pushes his opponent backwards if they are too close. Photos Sadira tgs 07.jpg|Sadira Instinct mode helps pressure blocking opponents K2-620x.jpg 28794 1 e0103e8423.jpg|Jago activating Instinct Mode 2383452-killer instinct - capture - 2013-11-15 03-34-09.mp4.still002.jpg Ki2013-s33.jpg|Never safe in the air against Sadira Instinct meter 2.jpg|Flaming corona indicating full Instinct meter References Category:Gameplay Category:Killer Instinct 2013